


Where you stop the story

by spacerhapsody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: rs_games, Drama, Embedded Images, M/M, R/S Games 2017, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/spacerhapsody
Summary: R/S Games 2017 - Day 4 - Team Sirius - ARTThere are countless points to end the story at. Countless opportunities to leave it at the worst, but also at the best of times.If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story.





	Where you stop the story

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Sirius  
>  **Title:** Where you stop the story  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Genres:** Drama, romance, slice of life  
>  **Summary:** There are countless points to end the story at. Countless opportunities to leave it at the worst, but also at the best of times. _If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story._  
>  **Notes:** I felt my prompt so much while creating this. I changed back and forth between happy/unhappy endings a lot, but I also realized that I could have gone on forever without ever reaching an end and had to stop somewhere. Right now I like the "ending" I chose. (Of course there also are no happy endings, because nothing ends, and all that.)  
>  **Prompt:** #40 - "If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story." - Orson Welles

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
